The Elements
by Seoidin
Summary: short...almost too short, Iwrote this two years ago
1. On their way, a duet

Disclaimer-All credit due to Ms. J.K. Rowling for inventing these characters because seriously...If I had made them up...would I be here? ^.~ No, I didn't do It unfortunatley :(  
  
  
A/N all flames accepted for this, my first fic. This was written two years ago and never posted by me :s enjoy  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were almost through their sixth year at Hogwarts, and after the death of their best friend, Ron Weasley (as if you didn't already know), spirits were running very low indeed. At the Gryffindor table, they sat by themselves. Neither of then had spoken since Ron had died, nor had they cried. Everyone in Gryffindor was grieving and they tried not to talk about Ron in front of them. Draco Malfoy, however had a smirk on his pale, pointed face. Any tine Harry and Hermione passed him, he would point and snigger to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Even they, whose skulls were about as thick as concrete slabs felt sorry for Harry and Hermione.   
  
Teachers no longer called on Hermione or Harry, as they knew that there was no point, seeing as they hadn't spoken since. After lunch one afternoon, Draco Malfoy came up to Harry and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. "Hello Potter, had a nice day? Once again let me just say how sorry I am about your friend Ron. You know it really is a pity, because if you hadn't come to Hogwarts, none of this would have happened. And Hermione I would have thought that you, of all people would know the counter spell.   
  
*the weird author*"I choose this moment to tell you I LIKE TOADS, GO TREVOR!!!.Ahem sorry where was I?"   
  
Hermione burst into tears and sank onto the hard marble floor. Tears started trickling down Harry's face too. They fell silently as he looked at Malfoy, such rage and hatred he had never felt, it was coursing through his veins. But he couldn't think of anything to say that could possibly convey how angry he really was, so he thought the better of it.   
  
He turned to Hermione and put his arm around her.   
  
" I...I...I d...did know it...b...but, I c...couldn't, he was in agony, sniff, and I could have stopped it," she sobbed.   
  
"There wasn't anything you could do really," Harry croaked, "It was too Dark, too strong" He helped her up and they supported each other to the Tower. No one knew what to say or do except throw dirty looks at Malfoy, who looked sickeningly pleased with himself. Harry and Hermione went to the common room, where they sat until very late at night, going over everything in their heads. They separated to their dormitories. Harry cried into his pillow and ignored Dean and Neville when they came to ask if he was OK. The next day Harry and Hermione both looked like they could burst into tears any second.   
  
The end of term came quickly and Gryffindor had, once again, won the House and Quidditch cup, but none of this mattered to Harry, he just wanted to hide away from the world , he didn't care that all the Slytherians, except Draco Malfoy, were cheering   
  
~*~A/N~*~ Do those little lines in Word annoy anyone else?!   
  
for him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and Hermione was exactly the same. After the feast, Harry, Hermione and Ginny shared a compartment, Ginny was still in shock. Harry and Hermione walked through the barrier into the Muggle World once more. Harry approached his uncle. Uncle Vernon, observant as he was, had noticed that Harry was extremely miserable and had another owl (Harry had inherited Ron's owl) What's wrong boy? And where's your other little friend?" he said, looking around for Ron. "dead"he said quietly and had no pleasure in the extremely faint look of shock on Uncle Vernon's face. Harry went straight to his room when he got to 4 Privit Drive. He looked longingly out the window, remembering the day, Ron, Fred and Gorge had come to rescue him from his aunt and uncle in a flying car. He went to his bed, lay down and cried himself to sleep.   
  
~*~   
  
Well now wasn't that a happy story?! If you really want the rest of it, or you want to know what happened to Ron, or you just want to slag me off for writing such a bad story, E-mail me!!!*please?*anyone?*::snivel::   
  
OH THAT'S NICE!!! Humph!   
  
More soon!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

19:06 19/04/00  
Chapter 2   
A Hooded Figure  
  
Harry managed to get through the Summer without doing anything much interesting. Once he had decided to write a letter to Hermione, but he couldn't think of anything to write about, so he just put away his parchment.  
  
Towards the end of August, Harry thought he had better go to to Diagon Alley, So he got out the Muggle that he had exchanged last year in Gringotts the year before.  
  
He told the Dursleys that he was going out for a walk, and they, being the Dursleys, were more than supportive to get him out of the house, so he went to the nearest payphone and ordered a Taxi for the next morning to bring him to London.  
  
The next morning, he carefully picked the lock of the cupboard under the stairs and gathered his wand, books, robes and firebolt and legged it up the stairs as quietly as he could. He got every thing organised and tip-toed down stairs.Chapter 2   
A Hooded Figure  
  
Harry managed to get through the Summer without doing anything much interesting. Once he had decided to write a letter to Hermione, but he couldn't think of anything to write about, so he just put away his parchment.  
  
Towards the end of August, Harry thought he had better go to to Diagon Alley, So he got out the Muggle that he had exchanged last year in Gringotts the year before.  
  
He told the Dursleys that he was going out for a walk, and they, being the Dursleys, were more than supportive to get him out of the house, so he went to the nearest payphone and ordered a Taxi for the next morning to bring him to London.  
  
The next morning, he carefully picked the lock of the cupboard under the stairs and gathered his wand, books, robes and firebolt and legged it up the stairs as quietly as he could. He got every thing organised and tip-toed down stairs.He put Siri into Hedwig's cage and put them outside first, so that they wouldn't make so much noise. One by one, he carried each thing downstairs and left a note. By 3.05am, the Taxi had pulled up outside no. 4 Privat Drive and Harry clambered in. The Taxi driver looked at him oddly; a boy, at 3am leaving a house by himself and going to London alone, with what looked like : two owls, a huge trunk, and, what bared an uncanny resemblance to a broomstick.  
  
Six hours later Harry arrived in London and paid the driver. Stiff legged and tired, he got out of the car and pulled out his things. He walked to the Leaky Cauldron with his heavy load.  
  
When he got there the four people stopped talking and a man in the corner took off his hat. Harry walked to Tom the Inn Keeper.  
  
"Hello Tom," Harry said, as he felt four pairs of eyes watching him.  
  
"Hello," said Tom as he analysed Harry.  
  
"Do you have any rooms?"  
  
"Yes, just a minute," he disappeared under the counter and came back with a key.  
  
"Thanks Tom!" Harry said with relief, "You saved my life!" Then realising what he had just said, he felt himself go red.  
  
"This way," said Tom suddenly 


	3. Chapter 3

AND YES, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO RON..SO DON'T WORRY!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3...THE ELEMENTS...BOOK1:FIRE  
"I..er...I...Iwent...to...er...Knockturn Alley"  
  
"How did you know? She asked still in awe.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"The counterspell...and Reversal reheme, they're in this book!" She said exasperatedly.  
  
"For...for what?" He asked, partially antisapating the answer.  
  
"The spell that He used on Ron," She withdrew and looked down.  
  
"Show me."  
  
Hermione sniffed and told Harry to close his eyes as she chanted.  
  
"Altira, Shandow, Landra, Arcadia (In 6th and 7th year, they're allowed to use small chants, for practice and homework reasons)," She too had closed her eyes. There was a sudden gust of wind. It opened the book on the page of what looked to Harry like a reversal reheme. The whole page was covered in Latin. Hermione flicked through the pages.  
  
"This is how long it is," She said, as she held up about five huge pages of tiny writing.  
  
"Em...Hermione, sorry, but...would you explain?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "This spell will reverse everything that a dark wizard has done, but..." She looked up at him,"The witch or wizard who recites the reheme, must have drunk a unicorn's blood."  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"Well...I...The Centaur...Voldemort! The Forbidden Forest is... well, forbidden!"  
  
"Well, you see Harry, if you drink a unicorn's blood, not for your own benefit, or for Evil purposes, then you should be OK"  
  
"HERMIONE, I CAN'T KILL A UNICORN!!!" Harry shouted , before he could realise that everyone in the small pub was looking at him. Hermione buried her face in her hands and said "Do you think you could have said that any louder? I don't think they heard you in Australia"  
  
Harry grabbed The Book and Hermione's sleeve and dragged them into his room.   
  
"Hermione I'm serious, I'm not killing a unicorn," He said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Harry, it's OK...I'll do it," She said lowly.  
  
"No you will not, Hermione...I won't..."  
  
"Harry, if you're not doing it for your own benifit, then it's okay,"she said, as if it was self explanatory.  
  
"Have you seen a dead unicorn? No? Well I have and it was the worst thing I'd ever seen!"  
  
But Hermione wouldn't give up easily.  
  
"Harry,"She said in a voice not much more than a whisper,"If a unicorn knows what you're doing, and it's for a good reason, it will give itself up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean it will lie down and die"  
  
Harry looked stunned, he thought for some minutes before finally saying:" OK, I'll do it"  
  
  
Only a bit more to go so, hang in there!!! I'll be on holiday soon so you won't have to wait much longer.  
  
  
Hermione the Mean  
hermionegreen@ireland.com 


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO ALL MY ADORING FANS!!!!! ONCE AGAIN LET ME JUST REMIND YOU, THAT YOU WILL ACTUALLY FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO RON!!!!!('S KINDA DRAMATIC)  
  
Harry spent much of his time looking through The Book, trying to learn the whole spell. He was determined to learn it all, so determined, in fact, that he had completely forgotten about the hooded figure in Knockturn Alley.  
  
Eventually, the first of September came. Harry and Hermione got to King's Cross Station by Elemberry Dust (You sprinkle it over you and think about where you are going). They seemed lot happier than when they had last stepped through the Magical Barrier, simply because, they knew something no one else knew.  
  
They got on the train and found Ginny, who was sitting alone in a carriage,and looked deep in thought.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Said Hermione uncertainly.  
  
Ginny jumped, then looked up at then in utter surprise.  
  
"Oh, hi," she mused, giving an heir of preoccupation that told them she wanted them to go away so that she could go back to thinking.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" asked Harry timidly.  
  
"What...no, eh go ahead"  
  
It was very hot in the compartment and Harry was thinking about opening the window.  
  
"Does any..." He began.  
  
"No, I was just thinking the same myself," Ginny intervened immediately.  
  
"Er... thanks, Hermione, do you mind if I open the window?" He enquired, slightly thrown off.  
  
"Em, no," Said Hermione, eyeing Ginny suspiciously  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They went through the grand front doors and pushed their way towards The Great Hall. Everyone was glad to be, in most of their cases, home.  
  
They all sat down at their House Tables and noticed the change in centrepiece :In the middle of the Gryffindor table, there was an enormous iron sculpture, it was four long pieces of silvery metal, interwoven. At the top lay a lion, looking down at the goggling students, appearing to be very relaxed with it's tail dangling over the side. Each table had one of these sculptures on it, each with their mascot peering down at them.  
  
Perhaps the most unusual thing about these sculptures was that they each had a flame going through them. Gryffindor's flame was fire coloured, but all the other tables' flames were their house colours. Harry looked around and saw Hufflepuff goggling at their yellow flame, Ravenclaw goggling at their blue flame, and Slytherian, slightly amused at their green flame.  
  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up;  
  
"Ahem, and welcome back to Hogwarts for yet another year of fun, learning and brain-filling!" His eyes twinkled at the students, "As you can see, we've had rather a change of decoration," He smiled round at the tables.  
  
"Most of you won't know that it is the year of the elements," At this point, everyone shuffled around uncomfortably, as if to say "who cares?!" . Except Hermione, who stayed noticeably still, looking contentedly at Dumbledore.  
  
"So," He continued, "We've changed to celebrate. The season Summer, as it is now, is the season of fire, Autumn is the season of air, Winter is the seanon of Water and Spring is the season of earth"  
  
"Well, I suppose you're all starving, so I'll let you get on with this magnificent feast!" He clapped his hands and an enormuos feast appesred before their eyes on the golden plates.  
  
Harry happily dug in. He looked from side to side at all the Gryffindors, Dean, being his usual self, had his face buried in a plate of food. Neville was doing the exact same. Parvati was chatting to Lavender (in between bites). He looked at the new first years and remembered his first day at Hogwarts. Then he looked at Hermione, she appeared to be the only one chewing her food, she looked very deep in thought.  
  
Ah, he thought, I'm home. He then dove back into his plate of food (Crumpets?!). Harry went to bed that night, extreamly contented, everything was going smoothly.  
  
  
I REEEALY DON'T LIKE TYPING, AS YOU CAN TELL FROM HOW SHORT THE CHAPTERS ARE, ach, tá mé sásta le mo scéal, an bhfuil sibh sásta le mo scéal? An dtuigeann sibh? Níl? Níor cheap mé go raibh sibh ablta! (Tee-Hee)  
  
Sorry, just a bit of Irish there!!   
  
COME BACK NEXT TIME   
SAME POTTER TIME   
SAME POTTER CHANNEL 


End file.
